Status Asgardian
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Akhirnya dipasang juga listrik di Asgard, dan para Asgardian mulai keranjingan facebook! sampai akhirnya Siegfried membuat sebuah status. apa yang terjadi?


**Disclaimer**: _**SS not my own.**_ Mari kita terus berharap Kurumada-sensei berniat menjual saham dari hak cipta SS. Setelah itu chara-nya tinggal kita culik untuk dibawa pulang! HAHAHAHAHA! *gegulingan*

**Warning**: Kemungkinan ada typo? Atau ketidakjelasan plot? Humor yang garing? Entahlah. Tapi **bagi yang tidak suka**, itu tuh, bisa liat kan di sebelah kiri dan kanan atas ada tombol BACK dan EXIT? Silahkan di-klik salah satunya, dan terimakasih telah berkunjung~

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Status Asgardian**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Malam hari mendekati jam sembilan malam. Tidak terlalu larut memang. Udara tetap dingin menusuk tulang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di siang hari. Serigala-serigala Fenrir melolong ribut diluar sana seakan mereka berteriak merasakan pilunya dingin merasuki dibalik helaan nafas.

Siegfried duduk menghadap layar laptopnya. Ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian hari ini. Baru pagi tadi secara resmi kantor Perusahaan Listrik diresmikan oleh pemimpin Yayasan Graude, Kido Saori. Akhirnya setelah ratusan tahun semenjak listrik ditemukan oleh Thomas Alva Edison, penduduk Asgard diberi kesempatan merasakan kemudahan hidup modern. Bahkan dalam rangka menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang makin erat dengan Sanctuary, masing-masing ksatria Asgardian diberi seperangkat elektronik canggih, termasuk laptop.

Beberapa kejadian malang sekaligus lucu mewarnai pagi hari yang dingin. Bronze Saints dari Sanctuary a.k.a. _Seiya and friends_, sampai bergulingan dilantai karena sakit perut kebanyakan tertawa.

Mime, yang dengan lugu memasukkan jarinya ke stop kontak. Dan untuk sementara, dokter mendiagnosa Mime tidak dapat memainkan harpanya. Terang saja, Mime pundung mengurung diri dikamar karena baginya tidak mendengar suara alunan harpa sehari saja, ia akan kehilangan satu semangat hidup setiap menitnya.

Belum lagi Thor, yang sebelumnya diajari bagaimana cara menggunakan blender oleh Hyoga. Kelihatannya sih, dia mengerti. Tapi tanpa diduga, dia malah langsung meminum jus melalui blendernya. Dia kira blender itu semacam gelas ajaib yang bisa membuat minuman sendiri. Tak dihiraukannya Hyoga yang bengong dengan menggenggam gelas kosong ditangan.

Siegfried senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tangannya pun bergerak menghidupkan laptop, mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Seiya padanya tadi pagi. Begitu laptop hidup, sejenak ia me-refresh, dan langsung meng-klik ikon si 'Rubah Api Mozilla' _(Mozilla Firefox. Red)_. Ia membuka akun Facebook, memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk dan melihat pemberitahuan. Matanya melirik online list teman-temannya. Semua membuka Facebook. Jadi inilah penyebab teman-temannya buru-buru masuk kamar, yang biasanya mereka selalu keluyuran di malam hari.

Siegfried membuat status;

"_Malam yang dingin. Sayang, nggak ada yang menemaniku, memberikan kehangatan dan menghabiskan malam."_

Semenit kemudian...

**TheGenius_Alberich**: Hoi, pemanas ruanganmu rusak, ya?

**Fenrir_wereWolf**: Siapa bilang gak ada yang nemenin? Tuh, dengar sendiri. Paduan suara lolongan serigala memecah keheningan malam. Wuahahaha~ ;D

**Gigantism Thor**: Kalau kesepian, ayo kesini! Kita main domino sampai pagi!

**MyMUSIC_HarpMime**: Masih mending! Kalau jariku sembuh, aku janji akan memainkan lagu-lagu yang indah sampai kalian tertidur! TAT

**TheGenius_Alberich**: Mime: Buat apa! Aku lebih suka membaca buku. Bikin ngantuk harpamu itu! Mainin harpamu semenit aja, kami udah tertidur. Zzzz...

**LittleTwinsMizard_Syd**: Jangan bilang kalau kau merindukan nona Hilda.

**BigTwinsAlcor_Bud**: Syd! Kau belum tidur juga?!

**MyMUSIC_HarpMime**: Alberich:Oh, lucu sekali Alberich! Lihat saja, begitu kau tertidur akan kuikat kau di batang pohon biar mati kedinginan.

**Gigantism Thor**: Hei, ayo kita main domino saja! Aku tidak punya lawan main. Mime: Kau ini. Si Alberich kau tanggapi. Sudah tahu dia itu gila. =_=

**LittleTwinsMizard_Syd**: Bud: Tentu saja aku belum tidur! Aku kan disebelahmu, baka! XP

(Siegfried agak sweatdrop melihat statusnya dikomentari hancur-hancuran oleh rekan-rekannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut berkomentar.)

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: Kalian ini kenapa, 'sih! Statusku udah puitis banget gini, kalian komentari macam-macam. =_= yang tak ada hubungannya pula! Syd: Tolong jangan menyebarkan gosip aneh. Kasihan nona Hilda.

**TheGenius_Alberich**: Nah, ini dia pujangga cinta kita udah ikut serta. Jangan marah, ini kan Cuma untuk main-main aja! XD

**ForHagen'sCouple**: Wah, aku ketinggalan. Gomen, tadi aku ketiduran. Mime: Jarimu kan terluka, gimana caranya kau ngetik? O_o

**MyMUSIC_HarpMime: **Ya, terpaksa aku pake jari kaki.

**ForHagen'sCouple**: ... O_O

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: Itu beneran? O_O

**TheGenius_Alberich**: Aku gak terkejut.

**BigTwinsAlcor_Bud**: Si Mime banyak gaya! Pas aku nganterin cokelat panas ke kamarnya aja, dia ngetik pake kelingking!

**MyMUSIC_HarpMime**: Bud: Jangan dibocorin dong! Pake kelingking 'kan juga susah! Coba saja kau ngetik pake kelingking. Alberich: Siapa yang tanya pendapatmu? =_=

**Fenrir_wereWolf**: Aku sudah mencoba ngetik pake jari kaki. Susah, euy!

**TheGenius_Alberich**: Mime: Masalah gitu buat loe? Fenrir: Kau malah mendengarkan kata-kata orang yang tak jenius seperti Mime?! How poor you are!

**MyMUSIC_HarpMime**: Alberich: Kali ini kau benar-benar akan kupukul. :-(

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: HEI HEI HEI! Ini STATUS-ku! Jangan berkelahi!

**Fenrir_wereWolf**: Alberich: Kau ngomong apa, sih?

**LittleTwinsMizard_Syd**: MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Terjadi tawuran di sektor 5! Maksudku, si Mime sekarang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk sambil berusaha menjebol pintu Alberich.

**BigTwinsAlcor_Bud**: Otoutou bego! Ngapain kau malah ngintip dari lubang kunci dan bukannya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka?!

**Fenrir_wereWolf**: Eh, dengarin deh suara Mime dan Alberich yang saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Gaje banget, tahu gak!

**Gigantism Thor**: Keluar semua, KELUAR! Hentikan mereka! Aku sudah mendengar suara barang-barang yang dilempar keluar dari kamar Alberich! Bud: Kau sendiri kenapa masih sempat ngetik komentar?!

**ForHagen'sCouple**: Sudah, biarkan mereka. Siegfried sudah mengurusnya. Lihat saja sendiri.

(Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengomentari karena semua Asgardian, minus Alberich, Mime dan Siegfried, melongok dari ambang pintu kamar mereka melihat apa yang terjadi.)

**Fenrir_wereWolf**: Wah, hebat. Dengan sekali tabokan, keduanya langsung ambruk. #salut (y)

**LittleTwinsMizard_Syd**: Rest in Peace ._.v

**BigTwinsAlcor_Bud**: Semoga Alberich tidak gegar otak. Kasihan nona Hilda harus membayar biaya pengobatan. Rest in Peace, too. Aku off, teman-teman. Bye~ Syd: Kau juga, Syd! Matikan laptop dan tidurlah!

**LittleTwinsMizard_Syd**: Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu mempelototi aku seperti itu, Bud. Aku off~

**ForHagen'sCouple**: Karena keributan yang mereka buat, hampir saja mengganggu ketenangan tidur nona Hilda dan nona Freya! Bud Syd: Mata ashita!

**Gigantism Thor**: Katakanlah kalau sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan mantan calon kakak iparmu dan mantan calon istrimu. Hahahaha! XDDD

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: Lelucon yang bagus. XDDD Peace, bro. Damai! ^^

**ForHagen'sCouple**: Hoahem, garing. Aku mau tidur. Kalau ketahuan belum tidur jam segini, besok kita ditegur nona Hilda saat sarapan.

**Gigantism Thor**: Oh, kalau begitu aku off sekarang juga. Jangan kangen padaku ya, teman-temaaann~ ^^

**ForHagen'sCouple**: :-/

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: Thor: Yang kangen padamu, siapa? :-/

**ForHagen'sCouple**: Mata ashita

**Siefried. alwaysFriend**: Oyasuminasai. Mata ashita

Dan malam itu dilewati dengan damai oleh para Asgardian tak lupa lolongan serigala Fenrir disertai dengan dengkuran keras Thor yang turut meramaikan kesunyian malam yang gelap.

* * *

Esoknya...

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat mata Asgardian yang masih setengah sadar menjadi terbuka sepenuhnya dan menoleh pada junjungan mereka, Polaris Hilda.

"Kulihat kamar Alberich tidak berpintu..."

Mime dan Alberich masih berselisih sampai pagi ini. Mereka bahkan menggeser kursi saling membelakangi satu sama lain karena kursi mereka memang saling berhadapan dibatasi oleh meja makan yang panjang.

"Mereka kenapa, sih?" Freya bertanya pada Hagen. Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Saya mau ganti pintu, nona Hilda." Alberich angkat bicara. Meski yang lain jelas-jelas tahu bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan pintumu yang lama?" Hilda balik bertanya.

"Ya, sebab pintu itu tidak kuat lagi. Umurnya sudah cukup tua. Saya mau pintu yang baru."

"Ya, sudah. Ambil saja pintu kamar mandi belakang. Rencananya saya mau ganti dengan pintu besi biar tahan lebih lama." Sahut Hilda sambil menunjuk seonggok pintu yang tergeletak begitu saja dibelakangnya. "Sayang 'kan, kalau dibuang? Kita harus berhemat untuk anggaran bulan ini."

"Tapi..." Alberich mengernyit.

"Ada masalah?" Hilda tersenyum lembut pada Alberich. Sementara itu, Siegfried tengah memberi deathglare ke arah Alberich. Spontan, yang dipandangi cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Thor berbisik, "Semoga tidak ada yang salah kira kalau kamar Alberich adalah toilet umum."

Asgardian, minus Alberich, tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka.

**~~~~OWARI~~~**

* * *

A/N: Huwwaahh! Apa ini? *baca lagi dari awal* Saya jadi bingung sendiri. Gak nyangka endingnya jadi kayak gini *ketawa pasrah*. Tapi saya selalu berusaha yang terbaik agar semua readers tanpa terkecuali dapat menikmati fic saya ^^

Mind to Review? ;D


End file.
